looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose
Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose! (released in Japan as simply Tiny Toon Adventures) is a video game for the Super NES console that is based on the animated TV series Tiny Toon Adventures. It was published, developed and released by Konami in 1992.http://snesmusic.org/v2/profile.php?set&selected=15133 Gameplay This game features Buster Bunny in a side-scrolling adventure that takes place in many different areas. The game has three difficulty settings - "Children" (easy), "Normal", and "Challenge" (hard). On the easy mode, the levels are significantly reduced in size (as noted in the synopsis below), while the hard mode has Buster start each level with only one health unit. Stage 1: Acme Looniversity Buster realizes he is late for class and dashes off, despite Babs' warning of the escaped animals within. Over the course of the level, Buster continually encounters what appear to be numerous clones of Perfecto Prep student Roderick Rat, as well as frogs and crabs (obviously the animal escapees Babs mentioned). Midway through the stage, Buster will drop into the darkened art room, prompting the appearance of the mini-boss, Arnold the Pit Bull. When Arnold is defeated, he drops a key which gives Buster access to the next part of the stage. At the end of the stage, Hampton tells Buster that Dizzy Devil is destroying the kitchen. This segues into the boss fight (which, along with Hamton's appearance, is skipped in the Easy difficulty mode), where Buster has to jump under the conveyor belt on which Dizzy is standing so that nine total pieces of food are consumed by Dizzy. Stage 2: The Western Movie Montana Max claims he is the star of a western movie being filmed on a set. Buster walks through the town, encountering enemies such as the Coyote Kid from the series episode "High Toon" and, for some reason, Barky Marky. At one point, he will need to jump rope ten times (the rope moves faster in the hard mode). He will then enter a five-story building. On the top floor, he catches Max in the act of stealing money from a vault. Max jumps out the window and Buster follows. The second half of the stage (skipped in the easy mode) is an auto-scrolling stage and has Buster chasing after Max on a runaway train. Here, the dash move comes into full force, as at one point the train goes into a low tunnel, forcing Buster to dash over the mountain in order to catch up with the train. This is followed by a run-in with Silas Wonder (as a mini-boss) and his goons from the episode "Sawdust & Toonsil". The end of the level places Buster on the front car of the train, where the smokestacks are on fire as the train is out of control. Once Buster makes it past the smokestacks, he catches up with Max, who is now begging for his help. The level ends with the two of them jumping onto a hand car and pumping it hard enough to get away from the train, eventually reaching 88 miles per hour and zooming off leaving a fire trail (in a reference to Back to the Future). Stage 3: Spook Mansion It starts to rain, so Buster seeks shelter in a seemingly-abandoned mansion, which he notes is an obvious cliché. The enemies here consist of ghosts ("Boo Hoo Hoo" short), two-headed monsters ("Things That Go Bump in the Night" wrap-arounds), evil cakes ("Little Cake of Horrors" short), and a vampire mini-boss ("Fang You Very Much" short). When played on the easy difficulty, the stage ends after the third room. But if played on the normal or hard modes, Babs will appear at the end of the stage to tell Buster that her friend, Melvin the Monster (from the episode "Hare Raising Night", but not referred to by name in the game itself) has been captured and taken under the control of the stage's boss, Dr. Gene Splicer (also from "Hare Raising Night", but referred to as the Mad Scientist in the game itself). In the boss fight, Melvin will throw lightbulbs and screwbolts at Buster, the latter of which Buster must kick so that they hit Splicer's machine, eventually destroying it and thus freeing Melvin. Stage 4: Acme Looniversity Football Based on the episode, "The Acme Bowl", a football game between Acme Looniversity and Perfecto Prep (suspiciously not called by name in the game), has the score at 10-14. Buster is the star receiver on his team and must run the ball 100 yards over the field to score a touchdown and win the game. Plucky Duck, Hamton, and Furrball accompany him here as the team's quarterback, center, and defense, respectively. The Perfectoids will try to tackle Buster as he runs with the ball, and he can only be tackled four times for every ten-yard section of the field. The player can choose to either have Buster simply run with the ball, or have Plucky pass the ball and Buster catch it. The latter method is preferable, as if the player successfully catches the ball, it will have cleared eight yards, and the Perfectoids cannot hurt Buster until he actually has the ball. This stage has a time limit that varies depending on the difficulty mode - 15 minutes on easy (with the clock pausing whenever the ball is fumbled), 7 on normal, and 4 on hard. Stage 5: Buster Sky-jinks Buster goes up into the sky to retrieve an item that Calamity Coyote accidentally left up there. Buster climbs about the stage by jumping onto bubbles (provided by Hamton), balloons, and pinball flippers. The only enemies in this stage are some buzzards who assault Buster while he's flying on a blimp which appears to be promoting the cartoon itself (it later pops and Concord Condor airlifts Buster to the next part). Once Buster finds the missing item (the script for the next episode), the sky palace where he currently is begins to fall apart and he has dash up the walls and avoid falling off the screen. This stage is skipped completely on the easy mode. Stage 6: Space Opera Underwater, Buster plays "a Knight of Honor" who has to rescue Babs, who is in her Princess Leia-based persona from the episode "A Quack in the Quarks". The enemies are all based on characters who appeared in the episode as well. On the easy mode, the game abruptly ends after the second room, where Buster must avoid giant laser beams by hiding behind barrier walls. The final boss is Duck Vader, also from "A Quack in the Quarks" (although here, he is simply a costumed Plucky, whereas on the show, he was a completely different character), armed with a paralyzing ray gun. To defeat Vader, Buster must knock his flying saucer away from said gun and then kick the gun around so that its rays hit Vader's ship. Bonus Stages In between stages, the player will be presented with a bonus stage format. It will feature Buster and Babs on a roulette called "Wheels 'O Game" (a.k.a. "Roulette"), much like the "Wheel o' Comedy" from the series. This portion of the game offers five mini-games in which the player can gain extra lives for the regular game. Landing on a specific character's face will result in that bonus game. They are: *Sweetie Bird: Mystery Weight Challenge (a.k.a. "Seesaw") - Using the left side of the screen, the player will select Tiny Toons characters to randomly match up (and hopefully outweigh) the computer's selections on the right. Each character can only be used once for five rounds. In order from lightest to heaviest, the player gets Sweetie Pie (cannot win), Gogo Dodo (low chance of winning), Plucky Duck (fair chance of winning), Babs Bunny (good chance of winning) and Elmyra Duff (cannot lose), while the computer gets Li'l Sneezer (cannot win), Little Beeper (low chance of winning), Shirley the Loon (fair chance of winning), Calamity Coyote (good chance of winning) and Montana Max (cannot lose). If the player's character ends up winning (i.e. Plucky outweighing Li'l Beeper), the player will get an extra life, while nothing happens either if the computer wins (i.e. Sweetie is outweighed by Shirley) or if the round ends in a tie (i.e. choosing Elmyra against Montana Max). If the player has more wins than the computer (i.e. 3 wins against 2, with no ties), they will win one extra life. In the very rare instance where a player ties all five times, they still are awarded five extra lives. It is most likely a glitch though. *Hamton J. Pig: Hungry Boy Hamton (a.k.a. "Junction") - A mini-game where Hamton is walking along a blue path towards apples. The player uses a hole in the ground to create the path for Hamton to follow (the control is a little confusing, as the player must press left for the hole to move right and vice versa). Each apple Hamton eats nets the player one extra life. The game ends when either time runs out, Hamton eats all the apples onscreen, hits either a blank spot on the floor or a path which goes against Hamton's path (causing Hamton to fall flat on his face) or falls through the hole in the floor. *Plucky Duck: Plucky Duck's Go-Go Bingo - Plucky Duck hosts a bingo game where the player is trying to win extra lives. The player gets a bingo card featuring multiple pics of 10 different Tiny Toons characters; these pics include Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Shirley the Loon, Elmyra, Montana Max, Calamity Coyote, Li'l Beeper, Gogo Dodo, Sweetie Pie and Bookworm. When Plucky calls out a character's face, every picture of that character will be covered automatically. When a line is completed (either horizontally, vertically or diagonally), the player will win an extra life. The amount of balls Plucky will call depends on the difficulty. There are 8 in Children (Easy), 7 in Normal and 6 in Challenge (Hard). Ultimately, the player will win at least one life (except in the Hard difficulty, where it is possible to not win at all). *Furrball: Furrball's Championship Squash - A mini-game where Furrball is playing squash against a wall while Hamton watches. Each time the ball is hit, it will speed up; and the ball must be hit 15 times in a row for the player to win an extra life. Periodically, one of three characters will run against the wall. Hitting them will reward the player differently. Hitting Calamity Coyote (the slowest) will grant the player more time. Hitting Concord Condor (the between speed character) will slow down the ball. Hitting Li'l Beeper (the quickest) will result in the player getting an automatic extra life. The game ends when the time is up. *Babs Bunny: Babs, find your friends! (a.k.a. "Maze") - A Pac-Man-esque mini-game where Babs Bunny has infiltrated Elmyra's house and must free her friends (Li'l Beeper, Calamity Coyote, Bookworm, Furrball, Concord Condor and Fifi La Fume) who are trapped behind locked doors. Babs is also working against the clock; the amount of time she is permitted depends on the difficulty. The timer has 60 seconds in Children, 30 seconds in Normal and 15 seconds in Challenge. Patrolling the house is Elmyra (who walks around, and will speed up if Babs is in sight), Dizzy Devil (who stands in place unless tornado spinning, moves quickly) and Arnold the Pit Bull (walks around slowly, generally the least menacing). Touching the door will open it, resulting in that character being freed and the player is awarded an extra life. The game ends when Babs frees all her friends, time runs out or Babs comes in contact with either Elmyra, Dizzy or Arnold. Playthrough References Category:SNES games Category:Nintendo Category:Video games Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Games Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:1992